The Great Priestess and Massiah
by Sister Inuyasha
Summary: this is a story about inuyasha and kagome having a child that grows up to be...well i wont give it away. just read to find out Please review
1. prologue

~Prologue~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had just confessed their love for each other a year ago and now has a little baby girl. Her name is Shashiko and she was born with raven black hair, like her mother, and two adorable black ears with silver tips, like her father. She also has amber eyes and small, but sharp, fangs. After defeating Naroku they decided to go out on their own for awhile and leave their makeshift family behind. Inuyasha found a beautiful part of his woods that he found suitable for his new family. He built a hut, which took him a matter of a week to finish. Then lead his beloved Kagome and little Shashiko into the woods. That is where they decided to stay. 


	2. CHapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
"Mommy, daddy today's the day!" Shashiko said happily as she pounced her mother and father in their bed. Inuyasha sat straight up eyes wide. He still hadn't gotten used to sleeping completely. All those years of hunting down the shards he hadn't slept in fear a demon would sneak up on them. Kagome simply sat up after feeling Inuyasha jerk from her arms. She rubbed her eyes and with a sweet smile picked up Shashiko and cradled her in her arms. Shashiko is a little over four years old now and today Kagome and Inuyasha planned to take her to the village to see the family she never knew. Inuyasha got out of bed and gently took his little girl from Kagome. "Want to go get breakfast first?" He asked her. "OK" Shashiko said with the same sweet smile she inheritated from her mother. Shashiko jumped onto Inuyasha's back and they set off towards the river. Kagome also got out of bed when they left and headed out into her herb garden she tended to. She took her time pickins varies herbs to make different medicines for there trip(just in case).  
(meanwhile with Inuyasha and Shashiko) "Shashiko you'll never catch one if you keep scaring them away." Inuyasha scolded the little hanyou as she happily splashed in the water. 'I'm glad she will never know the pain of never having someone love her. That is if I have anything to do with it.' He told himself under his breath. "OK, Shashiko let's head for home" "OK" 


	3. CHapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
  
When the two arrived home they smelt ramen cooking over the fire and sat down on the floor next to their bowls. "So did you catch anything?" "No" Inuyasha and Shashiko said in unison. Kagome smiled and shrugged her sholders. She brought the pot to them and they all served themselves. After awhile of eating and discussing the trip, they started to close up their house. "OK, I think we are all done." Kagome said. "Alright. Shashiko your going to have to run, OK?" Inuyasha asked his daughter. She nodded her head and smiled. Being born as a hanyou she could run just as fast as her father. "Kagome hop on" Inuyasha said as he bent down for Kagome. With that the small family took off for the village. They arrived in a mere two hours and walked into the village. Kagome and Inuyasha, fingers laced, walked hand in hand. While little Shashiko skipped just ahead. Inuyasha whatched her intently. He wasn't sure how the villagers would react to a little girl with dog ears. They all walked through the village until they were a few yards from Keades hut. The young family stopped and looked out to the hut. A little old lady came out wearing a white kimono top and red pants. She also had a patch over her eye. "Hey you old hag" Inuyasha called out with a grin. Keada's eyes widened and she looked up across the way. "Inuyasha, Kagome ye has returned." She cried out to them,"and who is the little one. Could that be Shashiko?" They all went into her hut and talked about what was happening for the past four years. They found out Miroku and Sango had gotten married and had two children(which were twins, boys). Shippo had spent the four years travleing the world finding a way to get stronger. "So where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. "They live about five or six houses down. You can go see them, they should be there today."  
  
*Authors Note* Please if you like this story review then i will post more. 


	4. CHapter 4

~Chapter 4~  
  
Shashiko was playing outside with her mothers arrows. She held the arrows and released it into a pile of hay. Inuyasha whatched the little girl and the village children play. There was a group of boys playing with a ball, while a little girl was jumpingin the middle. Inuyasha stared at the children. It seemed very familiar, because as a child other kids would take his ball and tease him. Just because he was different. Inuyasha looked back at Shashiko. She had another arrow pulled back and her eyes were sparked, she had watched her mother shoot her arrows and pink aura would surround the arrow. 'I will do this right. Just like my mommy.' Shashiko was thinking to herself. She let go of the arrow and on its way to the hay a bright blue aura sparked around it. Kagome and Keade were deep into conversation. Kagome stood up aberusivly and looked at Inuyasha. "What was that?" Kagome asked. Just then little Shashiko came running into the hut. "Guess what? I did what mommy does" "What's that?" Kagome asked her daughter. "Blue stuff came from my arrow. Like you." Shashiko replied. "That's great! Why don't you keep practicing and I'll be out later to help you?" The little girl nodded her head and skipped out the door happily. "So she is a dmon and priestess" Keade said to break the silence. "Yes" Inuyashaspoke up. "We always knew she was a hanyou but just a week ago we thought she could be a priestess too." "That's a intresting mix" Keade replied,"How did you know?"  
  
*Authors Note* please keep sending in reviews. Thanks a lot =) 


	5. CHapter 5

~Chapter 5~  
  
"We went to the future to visit my family and found my town in rubble," Kagome started. "It was horrible Keade. Worst than any demon could every do." Inuyasha said in a slight daze. Kagome continued. "People were running and screaming in fear. There were planes dropping missles everywhere. I was scared and I started to run to my house. And then...." "She was shot" Inuyasha continued, "Kagome layed on the ground lifeless. The soldier that did it didn't live long. I quickily slashed through his body leaving nothing. Shashiko ran to her side and shook her, but she wasn't there. I picked her up and Shashiko and I started to run for the well. But...but, Shashiko stopped. About ton yards from the well and she turned around. She looked straight up. I saw a missle heading straight for us. I kept calling to her, telling her 'come on Shashiko, lets go', but she didn't move. She just looked back at me and smiled, then she lifted her arms into the air and a blinding, bright, white, light consumed us all. When I opened my eyes we were back in the fudel era. I was sitting next to the well. Kagome was lieing in my arms... almost like nothing happened. She had no blood or bullet marks on chest. Shashiko was standing in front of me with that smile on her face." Inuyasha stopped an looked at Kagome. "I remember wakeing up in Inuyasha's arms and Shashiko said something that was really weird 'we cant go back there now'. We decided that it was probably not best to ask her what that meant so we left for home" Kagome said. "Aw...a demon and priestess. A dangerous but powerful mixture. Ye must not let her go down the wrong path." "You see Sango, I told you it was Inuyasha" Miroku said as he walked into the hut. 


End file.
